True Blood
by JessicaxRabbit
Summary: *A Twilight/Harry Potter Fan Fiction* Natalie begins to fall in love with the handsome, striking, young vampire as soon as he saves her life. Natalie managed to escape from her parents to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her parents were d
1. Chapter 1

"Natalie…are you awake yet?" The voice above me questioned quietly.

"How are you feeling?" A beautiful voice asked.

"Huh…?" I answer back dazedly as I tried to open my eyes, but the light was too bright and it was blinding my vision. I raised an arm in defense, shielding my eyes. The man talking to me before quickly got the hint and turned off the lamp beside my bed.

I strained my eyes until my vision became clear. I had absolutely no idea where I was. There were three male faces staring down at me. One of the men looked very old. He had a long, white, fluffy beard and wore half moon spectacles and was dressed in robes. Was this Dumbledore? The only wizard Voldemort ever feared? I shook my head and glanced at the other two men who were both the most beautiful creatures I have ever laid eyes on. The one standing on the left was very pale. He had short, blonde hair and he looked fairly young. I would say he was roughly around 30. But the other hunk standing beside my bed was the one that caught my eye. He was the most handsome person that walked this Earth. His face was so perfect. He looked about my age I guessed. He had really light, bronze coloured eyes; so different from what I've ever seen. I noticed he had pale, marble looking skin just like the blonde man. His jaw line and cheekbones were so defined and strong. He ran his hand nervously through his thick brown hair as he stared down at me.

_I think I'm in heaven… _

I shifted my body to sit up straight, but I was so weak. Every part on my body was sore and it ached so badly. I cried out in excruciating pain as I sat up.

_Nope…definitely not heaven! Heaven wouldn't cause me this much agonizing pain._

A hand quickly extended out towards me.

"Be careful! You shouldn't be sitting up like that right now. Just try and relax please, you've been through enough last night." The blonde haired man said with much concern for me in his voice.

Who the hell were these people? Why were they helping me? They should have just let me die so I wouldn't have to deal with the emotional and physical agony I was feeling at the present moment. I suddenly remembered everything that happened to me last night…

_I was running, running as fast as I could through the dark forest to find somewhere safe. I was heading for Hogwarts. I had heard great things about this school and I so desperately wanted to go, but I was trapped. That's why I ran away. I figured if I could escape to this school, then I would be safe from my parents. Their powers were so incredibly strong; I'm surprised I got away. My parents, David and Carmen were not human anymore…they were something much more powerful and dangerous. Since I was a little girl, I always had a strange feeling about them; like they were evil…and I was right. This whole time they were trying to raise me to become bad like them, so one day Voldemort will return and take over the world bullshit. I couldn't let myself become monsters like them. I wouldn't…even if it killed me in process. Not only were my parents dark wizards…they were also vampires. They worshipped Lord Voldemort, the most evil and powerful wizard that everyone feared. If he returned I wouldn't even want to think of the future events that could possibly occur. Just the thought of it terrified me but I knew He was becoming stronger and everyone in the wizarding world was frightened. He thought he would become more powerful if he turned all of his death eaters into vampires. It would not only horrify people, it would destroy everyone faster than ever before…I continued running through the forest, petrified beyond imagination. I knew I wasn't going to make it to Hogwarts before they caught up to me. They were so fast…so strong. And there I saw the magnificent castle in the distance. I was so exhausted and out of breath from running but I had to keep moving. I hit something extremely hard and I blacked out for a second. I thought I had run into a tree. I flew back about 20 feet and landed smack down on my back. I rolled over whimpering. I tried unsuccessfully to stand up and I placed my hand on my head. It was bleeding…my mother grabbed me forcefully from the ground and pulled me up. She shoved me up against a tree, grasping at my shirt and lifting me up so I was not touching the ground anymore. I tried to kick my way out of her grip, but it was useless. She let out a snarl at the scent of my blood. She was going to kill me; I could see it in her hungry red eyes that she wanted me dead._

_"Let me go!" I managed to say with as much confidence as I could fake. I was terrified when she laughed in my face._

_"You're not going anywhere!" _

_"I'm your fucking daughter! Please just let me go!" I begged and I cried in disbelief, but my mother looked at me with livid eyes. She threw me to the ground violently._

_"You were NEVER my daughter! A true daughter would have already accepted the Dark Lord into her life! You think Dumbledore will help you!? He's a fool! You are no daughter of mine you worthless human. You're better off dead…"_

_I rolled my body over lifelessly. I had bruises and gashes all over me from being tossed around back and forth like a fucking yo-yo. Just then, my father seized my arm and stood me up. I was swaying all over the place, I was so dizzy. I suddenly got punched in the gut and I fell back, sliding across the ground. My head hit a rock that seemed to come out of nowhere. I was bleeding more now and my parents were advancing towards me. I couldn't move; I knew my life was over as they each bit into my arm. I could feel the venom spreading through my body. It would only be a matter of time before I would die. Carmen began to drain my blood more fiercely now._

_"Her blood David…it's so pure…so strong!" _

_"We should return to her to Voldemort. Her blood may be useful to him." David smiled cruelly at me. They were not my parents anymore._

_Suddenly a man came out of nowhere and knocked my parents out of the way before they could consume my blood or decide to bring me to Him. I couldn't even see what was going on. It all happened so quickly. Without any effort, he swept up my body from the ground and ran towards the castle. My parents were furious and they chased him. But the mysterious man holding me was so fast that they couldn't keep up. Everything that passed me was a blur as I struggled to open my eyes. Why did it seem like the castle was so far away before. Now that this striking gentleman was carrying me; it seemed like I was safely inside in a matter of seconds. I heard a voice panicking._

_"Edward, bring her to me now! How badly is she hurt!?" _

_Okay so the gorgeous, mystery man holding me was named Edward._

_"She got bit twice – it's only a matter of time before she turns into one!" I began shaking violently and uncontrollably. The pain was nothing I've ever experienced before in my life._

_"Carlisle, do something! Save her!" Edward's voice was urgent._

_"You have to suck the venom out of her. It's the only way Edward." _

_"Why me!? I'll end up killing her!" _

_"I have to get her ready to be taken into the Hospital Wing, just do it Edward! You should be able to control yourself by now!" _

_"But you don't understand Carlisle…her blood…it's the sweetest I've ever smelled before, I won't be able to control myself!" Edward scanned my body unsure of what to do. I was shaking so much, the pain was so excruciating! I was groaning in agony. When will this end?_

_"Help…" I managed to whisper out. I couldn't take any more of this. _

_"EDWARD!!!" Carlisle was getting extremely impatient. Edward lifted up my arm to where my father had bit me. He placed his teeth directly over the wound and began to suck. His eyes became wide and hungry; I could see that my blood was irresistible to him. I slowly began to feel normal again as he continued to drain the poison. _

_"Edward that's enough! She's fine!" Carlisle promptly grabbed my limp body away from Edward and carried me to the Hospital Wing._

_"Do not worry Natalie; you're in good hands now, please rest." Carlisle told me as he brushed a smooth, icy hand across my cheek. That's when I finally fell asleep._

"You saved my life Edward…thank you."

"Your welcome." Just then, Edward smiled crookedly and I could feel my heart beating faster. I was getting all warm and tingly inside. God, he was so charming!

"Natalie…you must understand that you cannot return home. Do not underestimate your parents; they are very dangerous and they will be out there looking for you with the help of Voldemort. However, I can ensure your safety here at Hogwarts if you wish to stay that is." Dumbledore explained as he smiled at me hoping I would say yes. I flashed a huge grin and I got all excited. I finally escaped the hell I was living in for 19 years and now I was here with people who all cared about my safety. People who were looking out for my best interest.

"Where will I be staying?" I questioned.

"Well, I hope you don't mind…it's just for safety precautions…would you have an issue if you and Mr. Edward Cullen share a dormitory?

_HELLZ NO I WOULDN'T MIND! Please tell me were sharing a bedroom too!_

"Excuse me?" Edward and I said in disbelief at the same time. I guess this was news to him too. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I almost laughed as if it were a joke.

"The staff here at Hogwarts have considered this matter. Your dorm will be attached to the Gryffindor common room. Only you and Edward will have that password and I can guarantee your comfort there. Mr. Cullen is here to watch over you and assist you with whatever you need…"

_Whatever I need eh..? God Natalie, get your mind out of the gutter!_

I glimpsed at Edward and I couldn't help but notice his crooked smile spreading across his dazzling face.

"…We do not want you to worry about your safety here, you're in good hands. Do you or Edward object to this idea?" Dumbledore questioned.

"I don't mind Professor. I think it should be Natalie's decision to see if she's comfort-" I cut Edward's sentence off.

"Yeah that's fine with me." I said a little too quickly and I blushed when Edward looked back at me and smiled. He looked pleased and satisfied that I said yes.

"Edward is a vampire right?" I question. Not that I minded or anything. I knew there were good vampires and bad ones. I could see that Edward was not bad at all; I was just kind of panicky after my parents bit me and I was nearly killed.

"So is Carlisle…Edward is his son." Dumbledore continued.

I glanced up at Carlisle kindly smiling down at me.

"Edward is exceptionally strong. He has been like this for many years; he is able to control himself around humans. Our kind is not like the others, you are safe and sound with us." Carlisle explained.

"You should get some rest; we can talk about this later." Edward said softly in his perfect, soothing voice.

Professor Dumbledore and Carlisle agreed and left me to rest and heal. I was in a lot of pain and I had a headache from all the information and thoughts going through my brain. As soon as they left, I doze off into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I was finally about to start all my classes at Hogwarts since I was well enough to be released from the hospital wing. Dumbledore thought it would be best if I became a full time student here because I would learn some valuable things; especially with Voldemort becoming stronger now.

I was in my bathroom looking in the mirror and fixing my hair and makeup, getting ready for my first class. Surprisingly, I still looked pretty good even with healing cuts and faded green-yellow bruises on my forehead and by my left eye. I noticed my olive complexion came back once I was released from the hospital. I brushed my long, full, dark chocolate hair once I finished straightening it. I touched up my eyeliner, pink lipstick, and sprayed my favourite, perfume. I was hoping Edward would be in my classes and that's why I was concentrating on so hard on my wardrobe. I looked like crap when he saw me…all black-and-blue and bleeding. I had to make a good impression on him today. I scanned through my wardrobe. Dumbledore had sent someone a few nights back to collect all my belongings.

_What should I wear…?_

I came across a denim mini skirt.

_No, I can't wear this; everyone will think I'm a whore. Urgh…next._

I kept scanning through my wardrobe trying everything on and changing my mind over and over again. I decided on a pair of low rise, tight, dark denim skinny jeans (which complemented my long legs and hourglass figure) and a black, low cut tank top which accentuated my massively large boobs. I threw on a pair of heels and was out the door.

_Whatever, good enough._

As I was walking through the empty corridors and hallways trying to find where in this castle my class was. I was so lost, and so late!

_I was supposed to be in class 32 minutes ago! Good job dumbass._

Just then I felt a sudden breeze fly by my side. It scared the crap out of me and jumped while taking a shocking gasp of air.

"Fuck Edward! You scared the shit out of me; don't sneak up on me like that!" I placed my hand over my chest like I was having a heart attack.

Edward started laughing really hard.

"I'm sorry Natalie, I won't do it again." He continued laughing at me and I smiled back and playfully slapped him on bicep; but I only hurt myself in the process.

"Ouch! You're so hard!" I complained. Two girls laughed at my comment as we passed them in the hallway. I just realized what I said sounded so wrong now that I though of it. Edward just smiled shyly and looked down. He wasn't staring at me too much and when he did, he would look away quickly. To break the awkwardness, Edward began talking again.

"Umm…so you're lost right? I figured since you weren't in class I should come find you."

"Were in the same class?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah…the room is at the other end of the castle…it would help if you weren't reading the map upside-down either…" Edward gently held the map and turned it the other way around. I could tell he was trying to resist smirking.

"Oh…oops." I said innocently.

_Nice going…now he thinks you're a fucking idiot! _

Edward just smiled his crooked smile that melted my heart and gave me butterflies in my stomach. I caught him scanning my body up and down as he was showing me where the classroom was on the map. He quickly turned his attention back to the map when I glanced back up at him. I felt satisfied to know that he was all hot and bothered by my physical appearance.

_Awww...Edward's shy!_

"Shall we get to class then?" Edward extended his arm with his hand open towards me. I place my hand in his cool palm.

He suddenly threw my body over his back with such ease. I was clinging my legs around his waist and my arms over his shoulders.

"Hold on tight…" He warned. Edward was faster than I had ever imagined; he was like a speeding bullet just running through the empty corridors. He suddenly stopped; we were already outside the classroom door.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked as he gently let me off his back.

"Yeah! That was amazing, you're so fast…" I said in admiration.

Edward opened the door to the classroom for me like a gentleman. I stepped inside and every student's head in that class turned and stared at me. And of course, no one told me I needed a school uniform. Everyone was dressed in robes, except me.

_Okay…awkward._

I heard a couple of students making loud whispers; the ones where people think their being quiet but in actuality their loud enough for everyone to hear. I rolled my eyes.

"Whose the new girl? She looks slutty to me…she's not even wearing robes for class…does she think she's better than everyone else!?" Said the girl with the black hair and the pig nose.

_Bitch._

"Did she just walk in with Cullen!?" Another jealous girl's voice whispered.

One bleach blonde guy whistled at me as I was walking to find a seat.

"I have an empty chair here beside me love, take a seat." He offered.

"She's sitting back here with me Malfoy." Edward said rudely.

"She can sit wherever she likes bloodsucker." The blonde guy retaliated back.

"Shut it snake." The boy with the ginger hair and freckles who was sitting beside Edward also started talking back to this Malfoy person.

"No one asked you to talk, you pathetic excuse for a pure-blood!" Malfoy shouted back.

"That's enough potty mouth from you, don't you think Draco?" Another girl sitting close to Edward and the red head boy also became involved in the conversation. She had almond eyes and brown bushy hair.

"Granger…who gave you permission to speak you filthy mud-blood." Gasps of shock and disgust were flown around the room by the other students.

Suddenly another boy sitting beside the Granger girl and the ginger haired boy stood up. He wore glasses, had jet black, messy hair and green eyes. I glanced up at his forehead and I saw a lightning bolt shaped scar.

"Oh you'll pay for that one Malfoy…_Petrificus Totalus!!_" The boy shouted the incantation and pointed his wand at the blonde who was pissing everyone off. Draco Malfoy went into a body bind and fell backwards onto the floor. Everyone broke out into laughter.

"That should shut him the bloody hell up for once." The black haired boy said in satisfaction.

I took a seat beside Edward.

"Where's our teacher?" I asked.

"He had to get something from Dumbledore's office. He should be back soon." Edward said.

"Wow, is every class just as eventful as this one?" I said out loud to myself. The Granger girl glanced up at me.

"Only the classes with _HIM_! By the way, I'm Hermione Granger; these are my friends Ron Weasley and Harry Potter." Ron was the ginger kid and Harry Potter was the one with the scar.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Natalie Ricci…I'm new here…"

"Yeah, didn't notice that." Ron said sarcastically. Our conversation was interrupted by our teacher who finally decided to return to the classroom.

"SILENCE EVERYONE!" The Professor undid the spell cast on Draco Malfoy.

"Draco, who is responsible for this?" He asked. Malfoy pointed his finger at Harry.

"Pot-head is sir." Draco replied.

"Mr. Potter, detention every Saturday night for the next month in my office at 6:00 pm." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yes Professor Snape…"

Everyone was silent throughout the remainder of the class. Students were busy taking notes and I was too busy staring at Edward. I thought it would be fun to be a bit flirty with him in the meantime. I ran my hand through my long hair and tossed it to the other side of my head to expose my chest and neck more to Edward. Bad idea. Edward suddenly became very still and looked at my exposed skin. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Edward's eyes opened wide and he exhaled as he stared hungrily at me. He looked angry and he turned his head away from me.

_Uh oh. I think I disturbed the vampire._

"I-I'm sorry Natalie, I have to go." Edward jolted from his seat and left the classroom.

"Umm…okay?" I said confused.

Class was finally over. I couldn't wait to get back to the common room; hopefully Edward would be there and I could talk to him about what happened back in the class. Just then a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Hey beautiful, I never properly introduced myself. I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." The bleach blonde guy shook my hand.

"Hi…I'm Natalie Ricci. Nice to meet you."

"So you're new here? I haven't seen you around before." He asked.

"Yeah, kind of a long story…don't want to get into it." I didn't want to bring up those bad memories again.

"Alright, fair enough. So-" Draco's sentence was cut off by him being nudged hard in the shoulder.

"Ow! What the bloody hell!?" He yelled as he grabbed his shoulder.

"Watch where you're going Mr. Peroxide!" A tall, gorgeous man said.

He was very big and muscular. He had short dark hair and a pale marble face…just like Edward's. He was with three other beautiful creatures; I felt almost jealous. There were two other girls and one guy. One of the girls was very small and delicate looking. She had a short pixie haircut whereas the other girl beside her had gorgeous, long flowing blonde hair. The other guy's facial expression made him look like he was in pain. However, he was still very good looking.

"See what happens you do that next time leech!" Draco yelled back furiously and he walked away cursing under his breath.

The four attractive people walked towards me.

"Hi Natalie! I'm Alice! Wow, Edward was right, you are really gorgeous!"

"Yeah, for a human." The blonde girl responded impolitely towards me. Was she jealous of me? She was beautiful though, so I didn't understand why.

"Hi…" I replied stunned.

"This is Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett. Were all Edwards's siblings." Alice said.

"Oh! Nice to meet you!" I said enthusiastic.

"I hope that Draco kid didn't bother you, he's an idiot. It's best if you stay away from him." Emmett warned.

"Thanks for the advice…anyways I should be going back to the common room, I have to talk to Edward about something." I nodded and smiled.

"Well it was very nice to meet you; hopefully we'll see you around more." Jasper waved goodbye.

I began walking up the stairs to the common room; it seemed like a journey and a half just to get there. When I got inside, Edward was sitting on the couch by the fireplace very still.

"Hi Edward…" I called after him unsure of his response as I walked towards him. Edward turned to me and smiled.

"How was the rest of the class?" He asked.

"Very boring without you to keep me entertained; but I did run into your brothers and sisters." I told him as I sat down on the couch beside him. Edward became still again like he did in the classroom.

"What's wrong Edward? Why did you leave class…you looked angry or something…did I do anything?" I questioned.

"No."

Edward looked down at my neck and bit his lip nervously. He did the exact same thing when we were in class. He closed his eyes and inhaled my scent. When he opened them, I noticed his eyes were different. They weren't the same light, bronze colour as they were before; they were black.

"Your eyes…they change colour?" I asked as I moved in closer to see his eyes.

"They turn black when I'm thirsty." Edward replied quietly.

"Oh…well what happened in class today, you just left."

"Do I have to explain this to you, it's almost embarrassing…" He answered shyly.

"Tell me Edward." I demanded. Edward sighed and he looked into my eyes, not knowing where to start.

"When you moved your hair away from my neck and your chest…your blood…it's so sweet and pure…nothing like I've ever smelled before. It's unbearable for me. It's hard to control when I'm thirsty and you're around me." Edward explained nervously.

"Oh, I'm sorry Edward! I didn't know."

"Don't apologize, I'm the monster here." Edward smiled weakly.

"Why would you say that!? You're not a monster Edward. If anything, you're the kindest, sweetest person I've ever met, and you have a good heart."

Edward started laughing. Why was he so random like that? One minute he'd be angry and the next minute he's laughing.

"Heart…? You're funny Natalie." He laughed and smiled his crooked smile again that made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. My heart skipped a beat in my chest.

_God, he's so gorgeous!_

Edward decided to change the subject on me. I could tell he didn't want to discuss his vampire issues with me.

"Did you know there's a dance coming up this Friday night?" He asked

"No, I didn't, why?"

"Well…I was wondering if you would have the pleasure of going with me…?" Edward's eyes stared deep into mine searching for an answer.

_EDWARD CULLEN JUST ASKED ME ON A FRIGGIN DATE!_

"I wouldn't want to go with anyone else." I smiled.

"Perfect." He smiled at me, he leaned in slightly closer and his eyes were focusing back and forth on my eyes and lips…

_Just kiss me already Edward…_

Edward pulled away and changed the subject again.

"Anyways, did Professor Snape give us any homework for today? I should help you catch up since you missed a lot of classes."

"Umm, yeah I guess I need help, I'm lost." I admitted.

Edward continued helping me with my homework until I was all caught up. It was 1:00am by the time we finished and I desperately needed some shut eye. I was so excited about the dance coming up on Friday; I was mentally searching through my hottest outfits in my head until I fell asleep. Tonight was the first night that I dreamt of Edward Cullen.


	3. Chapter 3

NPOV

I woke up from my perfect dream. Edward was in it, obviously. He was the only person I could think about lately and the only thing keeping me sane. I walked into the large bathroom and lit some vanilla scented candles around the bathtub to help me relax. I started undressing while the water was filling up and I slowly slipped in the soapy water once the tub was full…

EPOV

"Mmm…"

_What the hell was that? _

I shut my potions book on my desk and looked suspiciously around the room. I waited for the noise to return and it sounded like it was coming from downstairs. I became curious to know what it was. I walked down the staircase to main room.

"Ahhh…"

_It's coming from the bathroom._

I walked quietly and carefully towards the bathroom. The door was open just a crack so I peeked in; my mouth dropped and my eyes opened wide with excitement. There was Natalie; in the bathtub, naked, and pleasuring herself.

_Wow…_

I couldn't look at her doing this, I was invading her privacy! She obviously didn't think I was in the common room. Just then, I heard the words escape her throat; the words that I loved hearing from a woman the most.

"Mmm...right there Edward…" She sighed.

_Fuck me; she just said my name…_

I couldn't believe my eyes and ears, she was so intoxicating…and the way she moaned my name was completely unbearable. I could see her arm moving in the water and for that moment I wanted to replace her fingers with mine and show her the real thing. Her moaning became louder and she began panting; she was about to reach her peak.

_What the fuck am I doing!? _

I ran my hand nervously through my hair. I turned away quickly walking towards the couch by the fireplace to collect my thoughts. I shouldn't have been looking at her like that; it was wrong. I heard footsteps coming out of the bathroom and I turned my head to see Natalie wearing just a towel over her dripping, wet body.

_Why do you have to be such a tease…?_

I startled her when she glanced over at me. Did she know that I heard her?

"Oh! Edward - didn't know you were in here…" She said panicky.

"Yeah…" I replied still not making eye contact.

"Umm…you didn't hear – how long have you been sitting there?" She questioned nervously.

"Long enough…" I responded.

"Did you hear anything…?" She asked worriedly.

That's when I couldn't hold back my smirk. I stood up and walked across from her to go back to my bedroom.

"Edward!?" She demanded impatiently.

"Yes?" I said still grinning.

"What…did…you…hear?" She asked slowly and carefully, hoping to get an answer. I figured she already knew that I heard everything. I just wouldn't tell her that I _saw _everything too. I hesitated before I spoke.

"Let's just say my listening skills and hearing are better than the average human…you should know that by now Natalie." The look on her face was priceless, her cheeks blushed from humiliation and her eyes widened with horror. I felt bad after I had said it, but it wasn't really a big deal. I've eavesdropped on many women's thoughts before and I've heard worse fantasies about me.

"Oh God…"

NPOV

For the next two days, I avoided Edward. Not that I wanted to…I was just embarrassed. Every time he looked at me, all I could think about was what he heard when I was in the bathtub. I didn't want him to know right away that I had feelings for him. It was too soon; what if he didn't feel the same way? I walked into the main Gryffindor Common Room. Ron was playing Wizard Chess with Edward.

"HA! Check mate!" His voiced boomed.

"Ronald, please keep your voice down; I'm trying to study!" Hermione was sitting in a chair absorbed in her book but Ron just ignored her. Harry came down the staircase with a handful of brooms.

"Okay, who wants to play some Quidditch?" Harry asked excitedly.

Quidditch was the most thrilling game in the wizarding world; and very popular at Hogwarts. The game was played on broomsticks and the object of it was to score as many points as possible. The game continues on until the Seaker on either team catches the Snitch (the tiny, little ball with wings.) It flew so fast and it was almost impossible to see. Whichever team catches the Snitch earns 150 points and the game is over.

"Count me in!" Edward said as he took one of the brooms.

"Alright!" Ron said enthusiastically.

"How about you Natalie…want to play?" Harry asked holding out a broom.

"I-I don't really know how to fly on those; but I will watch you." I suggested.

"Hermione are you coming?" Ron said impatiently.

"I have to study Ronald! Bugger off!" She yelled back.

Edward, Harry, Ron and I walked outside towards the Quidditch field. The three boys soared above the sky as I took a seat on the bleachers. They passed around the Quaffle back and forth and took turns scoring on eachother. It was very interesting and fascinating to watch how smoothly they turned and flew on their brooms. I didn't realized how fast the time went while I was watching them; it starting getting really dark. The boys landed on the ground infront of me.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow." Ron said cheerfully as he and Harry walked back inside the castle.

"You looked great up there Edward!" I admitted.

"Would you like to try?" He asked encouraging me.

"No, I don't think I could ride that thing by myself…" I confessed.

"You can come with me if you'd like." Edward held his hand out towards me and I took it. I climbed on the broom facing him.

"Natalie, you're going to have to hang on to me." He smiled his crooked smile again at me. I placed my arms around his waist and held on tight as we lifted off from the ground.

I felt the wind blowing through my hair as Edward soared around the field. This felt so comfortable and so right. I placed my head on Edward's shoulder; he flinched in surprise as he pulled away to look at me. The moonlight reflecting off his skin made his face glow. Edward's strong arms were wrapped around my waist; it almost felt like he was trying to pull me closer. His eyes burned seductively into mine; I bit my lip anxiously. Edward sat very still; his eyes moving back and forth from my lips to my eyes. I leaned in for the kiss and Edward pulled away and turned his head slightly off to the side. He closed his eyes like he was concentrating on something. Did he reject my kiss?

"Edward…I'm sorry-"

"Shhh…" He pleaded quietly.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"I hear something; just stay silent, please."

"I don't hear anything Edwa-" I couldn't finish my sentence; I was suddenly being torn from Edward. It happened so fast; one minute I was in Edward's arms and now I was in a stranger's. What the hell just happened? I struggled to get free from the man holding me; but if I moved too much, I would fall off the broom and plummet to my death.

"Let go of me!!" I demanded. I heard Edward growl viciously at the death eater.

"Give her to me Damien, before I kill you." Edward bared his teeth as he glared fiercely at the man. I had never seen Edward so angry before.

"You can collect her body when Voldemort is finished with her." His voice cackled evilly and he continued talking to upset Edward more.

"I wonder why you're so protective of her…well she does smell delicious I must say; is this what makes you tick, Edward?" His voice trailed off as he tossed my hair away from my neck, exposing my chest. At this point, I couldn't even move; I was only shaking with fear. His icy fingers touched my chest and he dug his nail deeply into my skin. I screamed in pain as the blood flowed from the wound. Edward's eyes expanded in horror. The death eater licked my blood tastefully from his finger.

"Mmm…virgin blood; no wonder why the Dark Lord wants you…"

Edward growled ferociously and charged at him. I needed to get away so I elbowed Damien in the face to escape his grip, knowing fully well that I would fall off the broom. I also knew that Edward would not let me die. I screamed as I plunged faster toward to ground. I saw Edward and Damien racing down to grab me. At this time, I didn't know who would get to me first; they were both tied. I shut my eyes terrified as tears rolled down my cheeks. As soon as I realized I was going to die, I was scooped up by a broomstick and was being held gently around my waist. I didn't even have to open my eyes to know it was Edward who had saved me. I buried my face in his chest and cried.

"Don't worry love, he's gone now." Edward's soothing voice was comforting, but I couldn't help the tears. Why me? This isn't fair, I wanted to live a normal life without putting other people I cared about in danger.

I was silent the rest of the way to our private common room. I slumped on the couch as Edward sat down beside me, leaning closer than usual. He was staring at the fresh wound on my chest; it hurt a lot. Edward leaped from the couch and returned in the blink of an eye with a first aid kit.

"We should clean this up before it gets infected." He suggested and I agreed.

He opened up the bottle of rubbing alcohol and poured some onto a dry cloth.

"May I?" He asked politely. I nodded and moved my hair away so he could access it. Edward moved leaning so close to me. My heart began beating rapidly. He placed the cloth my wound lightly. It stung like a bitch and I inhaled my breath in pain.

"Ouch!"

Edward pulled the cloth away and leaned his face closer to my chest. He began blowing his icy breath on my cut so the stinging sensation went away. He glanced up at me with tempting eyes. His presence turned me on and made me feel anxious; I wanted him so badly. Edward placed a bandage over the gash.

"Thank you." I said quietly.

"Natalie…can I ask you a question?" Edward hesitated.

"You can ask me anything." I smiled. Edward looked nervous and exhaled his breath before he spoke and gulped.

"Umm…are you…a virgin?" He asked. I blushed with awkwardness, but answered his question.

"Yeah…why do you want to know?"

"It's just strange…I've tasted you're blood before…it's so pure and strong. I wasn't even thinking that it could be virgin blood. It's the most potent; that's why Voldemort wants you and that's why it's hard for me to be around you…" His facial expression looked like he was trying to figure something out.

"What are you trying to get at?" I questioned. Edward glanced up at me uncertainly and I finally understood what he was attempting to say.

"Edward…if we – then Voldemort won't want my blood anymore right?"

"Absolutely not Natalie! Please do not ask me to take away the most innocent thing about you. I refuse to take advantage of you."

"Edward this could protect me!"

"No. I can protect you in other ways…just not this one." Edward explained firmly. All of my happiness and excitement from what I thought could have happened was gone. My eyes began to fill with tears again.

"Natalie, please…look, it may not even work. Your blood may have additional components to it that Voldemort wants…it would be a waste."

"How could you say it would be a waste? If I knew it was going to be with you…I don't want anyone else Edward." I pleaded.

"I can't Natalie…it's too dangerous! Please understand…" Edward insisted but I just continued to sulk as he talked.

"You should rest…I'm going to visit Dumbledore and demand an explanation as to how that filthy death eater entered Hogwarts grounds. I promise to keep you safe." Edward held my face in his cool hands and gazed into my eyes. He kissed my forehead.

"I'll be right back."

With that said, he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

After our Transfiguration class we all took a seat in the Great Hall for some lunch. I sat beside Edward and the other Cullen's. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were infront of us on the other side. Dumbledore was giving an announcement warning students to stay as close to the castle as possible.

"Please be aware of your surroundings; make sure you do not wander alone…" Dumbledore trailed on.

"Bloody hell, I'm starving!" Ron complained.

"Ronald how can you think about food at a time like this!? Natalie was attacked last night; you should really pay attention to what Dumbledore has to say!" Hermione said in disbelief.

"Hermione is right, we should all be looking out for eachother." Jasper added.

Dumbledore continued talking about the new safety precautions as Ron and Hermione proceeded to argue.

"So whose excited for the dance tonight!?" Alice said trying to change the conversation to a lighter topic. She could see I was frustrated and upset about the previous night. I had become really close with Alice and I told her everything, even how I was feeling about Edward.

"Alice…can we go back to the common room?"

Alice took the hint and rose from her seat. She followed me out of the Great Hall and towards the massive staircase that lead upstairs to our rooms.

"I need you to help me pick out something _hot_ to wear tonight." I wanted her opinion because she knew what her brother liked and I wanted to make a lasting impression on him. Alice giggled.

"Of course I will!" Alice was excited, she loved playing dress up and picking outfits.

"What sort of clothes should I wear, what does you're brother like?" I asked.

"Well...from what I've seen, he loves legs and boobs; and you have both. So your best bet is to go with a dress that has a lot of chest exposure. He loves the neck area as well, so don't wear anything that will cover it." She suggested.

We walked into my room and Alice excitedly ran towards my closet going through all my clothes. I sat on my bed and in a matter of seconds, Alice screeched with delight when she pulled out the perfect dress.

"You're wearing this one, try it on!" Alice tossed the dress to me and I quickly changed into it.

The skimpy, little black dress was definitely sexy. The silky fabric fit perfectly to my body and clung in all the right places. The short dress sat mid-thigh accentuating my long, slender legs. The thin straps going along my shoulder had sparkling diamonds on them, and my voluptuous breasts sat perfect against the material. I continued looking at myself in the mirror and I couldn't help but think of how easy access this dress was for Edward. The only thing holding this dress together was a thin zipper going all the way down from my boobs to my thighs.

"Wow…" I was pretty impressed with the dress. I bought it a long time ago and never wore it for some reason, but I'm glad Alice picked it out.

"Can I please do your hair and makeup!? We can get ready together!"

"Of course Alice."

Alice got herself ready first in super-speedy-vampire mode. She did my hair in long, voluminous soft curls; it looked really beautiful. Alice turned the chair around so I would see her doing my makeup.

"Okay…you're all done." She smiled as she turned the chair around.

"Oh, wow…Alice this looks amazing!" I touched my face; I couldn't believe this was real. Alice had done my makeup in a dark smokey-eye and black eyeliner. She had also done my lips in a deep red rose colour.

"So why the red lips huh?" I giggled.

"Edward likes red…it's the colour of blood. The lipstick will just make you look even more irresistible to him!" Alice smirked.

"What time is it?" I asked off topic.

"Time to go to the dance…the boys are meeting us in there."

Alice and I put on our stiletto heels and walked towards the Great Hall for the dance; the music was blaring throughout the castle. The decorations were fascinating and creative; it looked like a high class club. There was a giant platform located directly in the middle of the hall, lounge areas and bars were placed around the walls. The lighting was incredible; it would suddenly flash in a strobe light effect and then switch to a bunch of intricate colours alternating around the dance floor. I saw a Harry stumble towards me; his tie and dress shirt were already undone; it was clear that he was already drunk.

"NATALIEEEE! You look bloody brilliant!" He yelled as he smacked my back and hiccupped.

"Hi Harry." I laughed.

"You know what you need…to…loosen up! Have a drink, the first round is on me!" Harry took my hand and pulled me towards the bar.

"Can I have ten shots of Tequila please." Harry asked the bartender.

"TEN!? ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY!?"

"Yeah…five for me and five for you…" He explained like he wasn't doing anything irrational.

I took each shot and it burned as it trickled down my throat. After those Tequila shots I was already buzzed. Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me away from Harry and walked towards the rest of the Cullen's sitting in the lounge area. In the distance, I saw Emmett elbow Edward in the arm and nod his head towards me. Edward turned his attention towards me; his eyes widened with desire as he scanned my body up and down. His mouth was slightly parted and he never took his eyes off me once. I took a seat next to Edward and crossed my legs; his eyes darted from my stiletto heels, moving slowly up thighs, chest and finally on my face.

"Hi Edward." I said shyly. It took him awhile to respond and I saw him gulp.

"You look…unbelievably breathtaking Natalie…" My cheeks flushed as he complimented me.

"And you of course always look handsome." I flirted as I leaned closer to him.

The rest of the Cullen's called our names and persuaded us to come on the dance floor. I took a few more shots before getting ready to boogie down. I could feel the alcohol flowing through my bloodstream and I felt intoxicated. Alice and Rosalie took my hand and we climbed up onto the platform. Edward was standing below watching me perform seductive dance moves. I definitely caught that crooked smile again and I knew he was enjoying every moment of this (not to mention all the other guys were too.) Alice, Rosalie, and I continued dancing on the platform for a few more songs. I was having a really great time laughing and dancing with the friends I truly cared about. Just then the DJ started playing "She Wants It" by 50 Cent and Justin Timberlake.

"I LOVE THIS SONG!!!" Alice screamed and threw her hands in the air.

I swung off the platform to go dance with Edward and I pushed him against the wall. I turned my back to him and began swaying my hips back and forth as he carefully placed his hands around my waist. As the song continued playing I danced more, not caring if anyone was watching. This was for Edward; I thought to myself. I raised my arms slowly above my head as I rocked my body downward from side to side. Edward didn't know what to do with his hands anymore; he just held them at his sides, too nervous to touch me. As I stood up again, I turned around to face Edward and wrapped my arms around his head. His eyes burned into mine lustfully. His hand glided down my waist towards my thigh; he lifted my leg up and pulled me closer to his hard body, I smiled at his enthusiasm. I began grinding my hips slowly into his as I gradually arched my body backwards; this way Edward had a full, perfect view of my chest. I leaned forward and turned back around, still grinding into him. Edward gently moved my hair out of the way to expose my almost bare chest. He buried his face into my neck and planted a soft, tender kiss on my collarbone. I closed my eyes in pleasure and sighed. I took his hand and placed it on my breast, gradually moving it downwards toward my waist, hip and thigh. The song slowly came to an end and we broke apart from eachother. Edward smiled shyly at me. I saw Hermione in the distance waving for me to go with her.

"I'll be right back, Hermione is calling me over." I said to Edward. I walked towards Hermione and she was crossing her legs impatiently.

"I need to pee! Come with me to the bathroom!" She laughed as she dragged me out of the Great Hall. I waited outside the bathroom while she went in. I was suddenly startled by Draco Malfoy.

"Hello gorgeous, it's about time I found you alone and not surrounded by those bloodsuckers." His breath reeked of alcohol and he was slurring his words.

"Hi Draco…" I said trying not to attempt much conversation as I turned away and he grabbed my arm roughly, pulling me close to him.

"Oww! What are you doing!?" I argued, but he didn't listen.

"How would you like to go somewhere a little more private love?" He asked as he leaned his face towards mine. I pushed him away furiously.

"How would you like it if Edward beat thirty-two kinds of shit out of you if you hurt me!?" I retaliated back.

"I never said I was going to hurt you…it's actually quite the opposite thing I had in mind." He advanced towards me and I could see where he was going with this.

I was trapped against the wall and I couldn't move. He pinned my body and kissed me roughly on the lips. I tried to push him off me but he did not budge. Draco pulled my defenseless body into a small, secluded corridor and shoved me onto the ground under the dark staircase. He leaned on top of me and starting undoing the buckle on his belt. I pounded my fists against his chest for him to get off me and he completely ignored it.

"GET OFF OF ME!" I ordered, but my cries of help did not matter.

He started unzipping the dress to expose my bra then moved his hand up my thigh and under my dress. He began kissing my neck and chest roughly. Tears of fear escaped my eyes, I lost control and I was too afraid to move. As soon as Draco was about to remove my panties, Edward let out a fierce growl. He stood above Draco, grabbed his shirt and threw him violently against the wall. Draco was lying on the concrete whimpering in pain; however Edward was not finished with him yet. He seized the collar of his shirt and heaved him against the wall so his feet were not touching the ground anymore. He glared viciously into his eyes, teeth bared.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you." Edward demanded through clenched teeth. Draco began laughing hysterically.

"You will _never_ have her bloodsucker; you're a monster and you know damn well that you can't satisfy her like I can." Draco was purposely trying to infuriate Edward even more and he dropped him to the ground.

"Edward…help…" My body was curled up on the floor and I was trying to cover up everything Draco had exposed. He rushed over, scooped me up in his strong arms, and carried me back to our private common room.

Edward gently positioned me on the couch and sat beside me. The room was dark and I could see the fireplace reflecting in his dark eyes as he stared at it. He sat very still. Even when he was angry, he still looked handsome.

"Edward are you okay?" I asked.

"I should be asking you that right now. I can't believe he – he touched you like that. It disgusts me." He spat.

"Edward, look at me. You saved me for the third time now." I leaned closer, eager for him to listen to me. I could tell Edward was still furious; his hands were clenched together into fists.

"Natalie, please do something to distract me from going back there and kill him." He begged.

Without thinking, I pulled Edward towards me and kissed his lips; I felt all his tension disappear. His eyes shifted to my eyes and then to my lips and he kissed me back tenderly. He caressed his icy hand on my cheek as I tugged at his bronze hair wanting more. My heart rate quickened and so did my breathing. Edward slid his tongue into my mouth as the sexual tension between us grew. I climbed on top of him and he kissed me more passionate than anyone ever had before. I trailed my fingers along the planes of his chest as he kissed my neck sensually. I began unzipping my dress, but Edward held my hands between my chest and stopped me.

"Natalie, stop; we can't let this go any further right now…you know I lose control easily around you." Edward warned as he began sitting up.

I reluctantly got off him and returned back on my side of the couch. We sat there awkwardly in silence. Edward decided that changing the topic would be a great idea.

"Tomorrow night around 11 pm, do you want to go for a swim? We have that private pool area in our dorm that we haven't checked out yet."

_Why was he so random!? _

"Okay." I agreed as I got up from the couch on my way to bed. Edward stood up as well.

"Goodnight love." Edward wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me in for another sweet, tender kiss. I placed my hands around the back of his neck pulling him closer. Edward of course didn't want to get carried away again. He reached behind his head and lightly took my hands off his neck. I pouted my lips at him in disappointment.

"Goodnight Edward Cullen." And I walked off alone towards my bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

I glanced up at the clock. I had been studying for a very long time; it was already close to midnight. I rubbed my eyes stressfully. My thoughts were interrupted by Edward.

"Hey Natalie…did you know there's a private pool area with a Jacuzzi and everything in our dorm?"

"REALLY!?" I shrieked excitedly.

"Would you care to go for a swim? Go change, I'll meet you in there; the door is next to the fireplace."

I ran as fast as I could to my bedroom and slipped on the classic, sexy, black bikini. I double checked my makeup and hair in the mirror before I rushed back downstairs. I opened the door to the pool area and I spotted Edward relaxing in the hot tub with his eyes closed. He looked dreamy and breathtaking as the steam reflected off his cool, marble skin. I started thinking about the exhilarating and romantic kiss we shared the night before. It was the best kiss I have ever encountered before in my life. I could still feel the butterflies fluttering around in my stomach; the way he held me, the way our tongues moved together with such passion and desire. There was no doubt that part of him wanted me too. This kiss meant everything to me and I hope he felt the same way. I could honestly say that I was falling in love with Edward Cullen. He smiled as I neared the edge of the hot tub; I slowly unraveled the towel to reveal my perfect figure.

"Hello beautiful." Edward said in admiration as he scanned my body.

I smiled as stepped carefully into the steaming hot tub.

"Hey Edward, did you enjoy the dance last night?" I asked.

"Maybe I should ask you that question. You are very outgoing dancer I must say." He laughed.

"Meaning…"

"Meaning…every girl in there was envious of you and every guy was jealous of me for dancing with you. I read their minds." Edward smirked.

I blushed. He was the only guy I was shy around. Probably because I liked him so much. I wanted to talk to him about last night when we kissed; if it meant anything to him, but I didn't know where or how to start. I was about to ask but Edward began talking again and I lost my train of thought.

"Natalie…you look absolutely incredible right now; you amaze me every time I see you."

I didn't say anything; but I decided to play my chances and use the seductive card to see if the tender kiss we shared was something he desired just as much as I did. I knew I wanted him so bad, it was almost painful. I stared seductively into his amber eyes from across the steaming hot tub. I gradually began to stand up slowly and glide towards Edward so my upper body would rise above the water. I wanted him to take a good look at what he was missing. Edward's eyes scanned every inch of my body and he bit his lip anxiously. My heart began racing and beating faster than usual as I moved closer. It made me nervous because I knew Edward could hear my heart pounding a million beats per second; but I didn't want him to think I was shy…I wanted to be in control and dominant. Edward's face and top half of his marble chest were the only body parts I could see that weren't submerged under the water. I leaned my body against his cool, torso; my breasts pressed softly against his chest. I wrapped my arms around his head as he glanced up at me with tempting eyes. My breathing quickened as I went in for the kiss.

My lips gently brushed Edward's; followed by a series of small kisses which gradually became more and more intense and passionate. I tugged the back of Edward's hair as he kissed me with even more desire and craving than the previous night. My body had become fully aroused and I bit his bottom lip. I pulled away catching my breath and began laying soft kisses around his jaw line. A moan escaped from Edward's throat. He grabbed the back of my thighs underwater and roughly pulled me closer so that I was now straddling him. I could feel his raging hard on beneath me. Edward's smooth hands were exploring every inch of my body; I shivered at his cool touch and arched my back. He moved my hair away from my neck and began laying soft kisses, tasting my skin around my collarbone. Everything about this moment was becoming so intense; I couldn't hold back what I was feeling any longer and I wanted more…I needed more. I began moving my lower body back and forth against his smooth, stiff member. I wanted him in me so badly and I could tell he felt the same. I pulled my body closer to Edward like weren't making enough physical contact already and wrapped my left arm around his head. I placed my other hand gently against his granite chest. I began grinding against him harder and faster as Edward held my waist, kissing the top of my breasts. The tingling sensation still felt incredible even though I could only feel him through my bikini bottom. Edward followed my movement and started gliding his hard on against my clit. I wanted to explode with passion, we weren't even having sex and this was beyond anything I thought I could ever feel before. I let out a moan of ecstasy. Edward pulled me in for another erotic, steamy kiss. Our tongues circled each others in sync. I was panting heavily now and Edward pulled away for me to catch my breath. He stared ravenously into my eyes as our lips grazed against each other's not wanting to end the kiss. My body began to tense up and shake as I was close to climaxing.

"Edward…I want you now." I sighed as I bit my lip in pleasure.

Edward must have been completely turned on by this point. He let out another moan of satisfaction as I said his name. Just then, everything happened so fast, I wasn't even sure what was going on anymore. He forcefully lifted my hips and wrapped my legs around his waist. Edward held me in his strong arms and stood up so he was in control now. He became so oblivious about everything during our heated make out session that he turned around suddenly and slammed my body hard against the wall of the hot tub.

"Oww!" I cried out in pain.

Edward pushed himself away from me so fast and flew to the opposite end of the Jacuzzi. He must have gotten carried away and forgot about hurting me. His eyes were wide with shock and he pressed his back against the tiles of the hot tub making sure he avoided any more contact with me.

"Natalie! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean…please…I can't lose control…never again will I hurt you…I'm so terribly sorry..."

"Ouch…it's okay Edward I'll probably just have back problems for the rest of my life now." I joked even though I was really hurt, but I didn't want Edward to feel worse than he already did.

"That isn't funny Natalie, I could have killed you! I'm sorry…I got carried away, I didn't realize…" He pleaded with me.

"Edward! Calm down, I'm fine."

"I'm a monster…how could I?"

"Relax Edward, it was an accident! It's my fault for getting you like this anyways, please don't hold yourself responsible." I begged.

"I'm the one who injured you and you blame yourself for my repulsive actions?" Edward shook his head in disbelief. He was really disappointed and frustrated with himself.

"Edward, please…don't think like that."

"This will never happen again Natalie. I can't endure to watch you suffer because of me." He said firmly.

I felt tears building up behind my eyes and a few of them leaked out. I sniffed and turned away from him to hide my embarrassment.

"Natalie…are you crying?" He asked sympathetically.

"No." I lied.

I suddenly felt cool arms wrap around my waist. Edward gently turned me around to face him.

"Even when you cry you still look beautiful." He said as he brushed away my tears.

"I look like a mess." I let out a slight giggle; yet my tears still streamed from my eyes.

"Please tell me what you're thinking. It's strange how I cannot read your mind." He asked.

"I'm just hurt Edward, okay?" I sobbed.

"Yeah, because I could have crushed you…maybe I should take you to Carlisle-" I cut him off in mid-sentence.

"No Edward…hurt as in emotional pain; not physical." Edward held me carefully in his arms and kissed me softly on the cheek. His icy lips felt good against my flushed skin. But I ignored it and continued talking intending to get an answer. What did he mean by "this will never happen again?"

"Edward, can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything love."

"How do you honestly feel about me? Because right now, I don't even know. You kissed me last night; and tonight…was something else on a completely different level. But now you're telling me this won't happen again…?" The tears starting dripping down my cheeks again. Edward held me closely in his strong arms.

"Natalie…you are the only person that has ever made me feel human again. There's something about you that entices me and I feel the need to protect you from everything that may cause you harm…including myself; which is why it is best if we slowed things down between us. I have very strong feelings for you and I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what? Hurting me?" I questioned.

"Yes. I need to be able to control myself better around you and I must say…it's very difficult." He laughed nervously.

"I know…I just want you…" I whispered as I looked deeply into his eyes and lowered them to his lips. I traced my fingers along the planes of his chest slowly downward towards his package. He pulled my hand away.

"No, Natalie." Edward said firmly. He stared at the aggravated look on my face and smiled.

"You look adorable when your angry."

"Edward!" I yelled out in frustration. But he continued to laugh and smile.

"Oh Natalie…calm your teenage hormones; I will do anything to make up for this, you must be terribly upset with me."

"Yeah Edward, I am actually! I swear if girls could get blue-balls, I would have them right now." I joked as I pictured Edward having them since we never finished our make out session. Edward smiled shyly and shook his head.

"So how can I make this up to you?" He placed his cool hands around my lower back and gazed into my eyes.

"Well…we could do other stuff for now…" I hinted with a smile.

"What exactly did you have in mind?" Edward asked curiously.

"You know what I'm talking about Edward…do I have to spell it out for you?" But Edward continued to smile innocently like he didn't have a clue what I was talking about.

I sighed. I didn't want to say the words but I had to. "Okay Edward…blow job, fingering, eating out…"

_Is she out of her fucking mind!? Eating out!? _"Eating out!?" The look on his face was shocked and outraged for even suggesting it. I didn't understand why he got so worked up about it. It as just oral sex…I'm sure he's done that before.

"Yeah Edward, what's wrong?

"You must really not know much about vampires do you? Did you ever think about those words literally? I could kill you." Edward was very stern with me.

"What do you mean? Do you…not like doing it…or something?" Edward's expression suddenly changed and he began laughing and shaking his head in disbelief.

"Natalie…first of all, I am a guy. So to think that I do not like pleasuring my girlfriend in that way is very, very, VERY incorrect…." Did he just say girlfriend!? He smiled his crooked smile that made me melt inside every time he did it; just take me now, I thought. Edward continued explaining although he had a hard time trying to get the words out.

"…The thing about vampires and doing…that…I could literally _eat you. _Your blood…it flows better and easier…in that general area…I already have a difficult time being around you…your blood is the purest and sweetest I've ever encountered before… your scent would be too tempting for me to resist…" _Also just reminding you that I am male and there are other scents and flavours you have that I cannot resist either. _

Edward gulped when he finished explaining. I could tell he was tense and hesitant about saying that. He tried not to make eye contact with me; I guess he would be afraid of what I'd say to that or maybe he was just really shy. It was weird though…the more he explained what could happen to me and how dangerous it was; the more I wanted him to do it, the more I craved for him. Call me crazy, but in a way…it sounded irresistible and tempting to me. I wasn't scared at all. I didn't care how dangerous he was; I knew deep down he wouldn't hurt me.

"Oh, I get it now…" I sighed.

"Natalie do you want to go upstairs now? It's getting a bit late…" Edward did have a point; it was already 2:48 am.

"Shit…we better go now." I climbed out of the hot tub first and Edward followed close behind. We made our way quietly back to the common room without conversation. He walked me to my room. I leaned against my door and turned to face him.

"Edward…did you mean everything you said before?" I questioned.

"I meant every word." Edward smiled his crooked smile and leaned closer to me. I could feel my heart beating faster. I had to ask.

"So…me and you are…?"

"Together…" Edward said as he traced his icy thumb across my lips and leaned closer. Our lips were almost touching. I was struggling to get the words out; Edward's presence was so dazzling, he had to finish off my sentences for me.

"So I'm your…?"

"Girlfriend..." Edward smiled and chuckled. He placed his smooth hand on my cheek. I felt like I was going to faint.

"And you're my…?"

"Boyfriend…" He assured me as he planted a soft, sweet kiss on my lips. My heart skipped a beat with excitement, joy and pleasure.

"Goodnight love."

"Uh huh." I nodded. It was all that managed to come out of my mouth.

I opened the door to my room and collapsed on the bed. My life couldn't get much better than this.


	6. Chapter 6

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"URGHHHH!!" I groaned as I struggled to reach for the alarm clock half asleep. It suddenly stopped beeping annoyingly.

"Good morning love." A calming voice whispered in my ear. Edward startled me and I nearly jumped out of my bed sheets.

"EDWARD!? What the hell are you doing here!? I told you not to do that again!"

"I'm sorry Natalie…I just like watching you sleep." He laughed.

"You like watching me sleep…?" I repeated his words, not sure if I heard them correctly in the first place.

"Yes."

"How long have you been doing that for?" I questioned.

"Since I first met you." Edward admitted.

"Honestly…that's either the creepiest or the sweetest thing someone has ever said." I laughed.

"You think I'm creepy Natalie?" Edward took my breath away as he leaned over and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Mmm…defiantly not." I smirked.

"I should leave you to get dressed; we have our Defense Against the Dark Arts class in an hour." Edward hesitantly stood up from my bed and looked over at me and smiled his crooked smile.

My body was concealed under the duvet. Edward's eyes imaginatively glanced over at my body and I was sure he wanted to see what was underneath; I just had my bra and booty shorts on.

"Goodbye Edward…" I motioned my hands for him to leave and Edward shook his head and bit his lower lip yearningly.

"You're such a tease Natalie…"

"BYE!" Edward finally left my room and I unwillingly rolled out of bed to get ready.

Edward and I walked into class. I enjoyed our Defense Against the Dark Arts class; I felt like it was important for me to learn as much as I could within a short period of time. I needed to be prepared for anything that was to come.

Everyone took their seats around the classroom and began opening up their bags as they prepared themselves for the lesson. Professor Moody stood at the front of the class and raised his hand to silence the excited chatter amoung the students.

"Alright class! Settle down, settle down."

Everyone became silent.

"Today we will be discussing some very dark magic…can anyone tell me what the three Unforgivable Curses are?"

Of course, Hermione raised her hand and gave a textbook explanation of it.

"Yes Miss Granger, go ahead."

"The three Unforgivable Curses are used by the Dark Arts; they are the most powerful and sinister spells known to the wizarding world…anyone who uses them on a human being receives a life sentence in the Azkaban Prison...that's why they are unforgivable."

"That is absolutely correct. Now, the three curses are the Imperius Curse, Cruciatus Curse and the Killing Curse." A few people flinched at the name, but Professor Moody continued.

"The Imperius Curse causes the victim to become in a trance, leaving them under the complete control of the person who cast the spell. The Cruciatus Curse inflicts excruciating pain on the victim. Now, that leaves us with the last one…the Killing Curse. Avada Kedavra is the incantation used to cause death instantly. The Killing Curse has no counter-curse or blocking spell. However, it can be dodged or blocked with solid objects…"

Everyone glanced around the room nervously at eachother.

"I'm sure all of you have a great understanding of who has performed this curse the most. I cannot stress enough to you the importance of keeping eachother safe and learning how to defend yourselves properly against the Dark Arts. For the remainder of the class, I would like all of you to get into groups of four. You need to practice your blocking and defense spells."

Edward, Harry, Ron and I partnered up for the rest of the class to practice. They were all better than me. I sulked as they day went by so quickly and headed back to our dorms. It was already dark outside. Edward and I sat by the fireplace on the couch.

"I'm never going to get this Edward. Voldemort is after me and I can't even defend myself."

"That's why I'm here, remember? I will protect you no matter what." He kissed my forehead and I began crying.

"What's wrong Natalie? Did I upset you?" Edward asked worriedly.

"No. It's nothing."

"Something is bothering you." Edward placed his cool palms on my cheeks and gazed into my teary eyes.

"Edward…can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything you want." He smiled weakly; he was too full of concern for me. I hesitated before I spoke.

"Can you…make me a vamp—" Edward cut off my sentence.

"No! Why do you keep asking me the most ridiculous and outrageous favour's!?" Edward became furious and he pulled his hands away from my face. I began crying hysterically.

"You think it's ridiculous and outrageous for me wanting to have a family to go home to!? I don't have ANYONE Edward, remember!? My parents are gone, they've joined Voldemort with the rest of my family! You don't understand how much I care about you and the Cullen's. You're the closest thing I've ever had to family." I cried harder and tears streamed down my face. Edward's furious expression suddenly turned sympathetic. He pulled me towards his body and held me in his strong arms and kissed my forehead.

"I—I never thought you felt that way about us."

"Of course I do. You mean everything to me, I don't want to lose you." I said truthfully.

"And I don't want to lose you either…you are my life now." Edward closed his eyes and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Edward, I lov—" I was interrupted by screams coming from the hallway.

"_RUN!"_

"_DEATH EATER'S!"_

"What the fuck is going on!?" I panicked. Edward and I opened the door. Students and teachers were screaming their lungs out; scrambling and running around the corridors in complete chaos. Harry, Hermione, and Ron along with the rest of the Cullen's were running towards our door.

"We need to get out of here NOW, Hogwarts is under attack. Their looking for you Natalie."

.


	7. Chapter 7

I felt like I was ready to faint. It was too soon, I wasn't prepared for anything. Edward grabbed my hand and we all ran together down the stair case. Everyone was dodging spells from the death eaters.

"THERE SHE IS, GET HER!" My father had spotted me and every death eater began chasing us.

Esme, Carlisle, and Emmett picked up Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Edward scooped me in his arms and we all ran faster than the speed of light. Everything became a blur to me as we passed by objects and people. Now we were defiantly outside into the cold, darkness. It looked like we were heading into the forest.

As soon as they thought we had lost them, Edward had put me down.

"What do we do now!?" Ron panicked.

"We need a plan." Carlisle said bravely. Just then my parents, as well as the other death eaters appeared from behind the trees, completely surrounded us. Their eyes were blood red and they bared their teeth in hunger.

"You should have thought of your little plan earlier." One death eater laughed evilly.

All the Cullen's swarmed into a circle protecting me, Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"KILL THEM! AND GET THE GIRL!" Carmen screamed. All the death eaters charged at us and the Cullen's split up, but stayed close enough to protect us.

I couldn't keep up with everyone jolting so fast from one place to another. Spells were being casted everywhere by death eaters. The Cullen's were trying extremely hard to fight back. I looked over at Emmett and he was pulverizing the death eater's face. Alice and Rosalie were taking on three death eaters at once.

"LOOK OUT! BEHIND YOU!" Harry called.

One of Voldemort's followers charged towards me and knocked me to the ground. I was struggling to get free from him. He leaned in towards me and cackled.

"Were going to kill your beloved vampire boyfriend and have you watch every moment of it!"

I sudden rush of anger ran through me. There was no way in hell they were hurting the only people I considered family.

"Go to hell asshole."

I felt a large rock on the ground beside my hand. Without thinking, I picked it up slammed it as hard as I could against his head. The death eater flinched and began falling backwards. My leg finally became free and I plunged my leg into his torso as forcefully as I could. I stood up bravely and pulled out my wand, ready to begin battle; but I was too late. We were outnumbered.

Edward was fighting off four death eaters alone. Everyone else had been captured by the others. The death eaters held a firm grip on my friends and the Cullen's. They couldn't move. I began running towards Edward to help but he stopped me.

"Natalie, get out of here, run! Just go now!" Edward demanded.

"I'm not leaving you here!" I yelled in disbelief.

"NATALIE, WATCH OUT!"

I turned my head as my father and mother grabbed my arms and pulled me away. Edward tried to stop them but he became captured.

"LET GO OF ME!" I screamed. My mother held a sharp knife and dragged me towards a tall, dark, shadowy figure in a black cloak.

"Wh–who is that!?" I couldn't see a human figure in this cloak. It was almost ghost-like; but I was fully aware who that was. Carmen held my arm up to the shadowy figure.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" I began freaking out and let out a blood curling scream as Carmen sliced my wrist with the knife, letting the blood drip down my arm. The dark shadow began drinking my blood and the human figure began to appear. Lord Voldemort was standing right infront of me.

"At last." He hissed. Voldemort completely ignored me and began walking towards Edward. All the death eaters bowed to him at once chanting "welcome back my lord."

"Edward Cullen…I must thank you for what you did." Voldemort circled him and Edward breathing heavily with rage.

"I would never do anything to help you."

"Oh but you did!" Voldemort laughed and continued.

"You see…if you had given that slut what she wanted, I wouldn't be here right now. I needed her virgin blood to return to power. Thank you so very much Edward."

Tears began forming in my eyes. If Edward had only listened to me, none of this would have happened. I couldn't hold it in anymore, I began sobbing. Voldemort's attention quickly turned to me.

"Why are you crying!? SHUT UP!" He yelled furiously as he casted the Cruciatus Curse on me. My body immediately fell to the ground and I began screaming in agonizing pain.

"STOP! GET AWAY FROM HER BEFORE I KILL YOU!" Edward struggled to free himself, but he couldn't.

"I believe I could kill you faster than you could kill me...CRUCIO!" Voldemort laughed and used the same curse on Edward. He screamed in excruitiating pain as he collapsed to the cold ground and held his torso. I had never seen him hurting like that before, it was the most horrifying thing I've ever witnessed. Edward's body was shaking vigorously.

I ran over to his side and held him. Tears streamed down my face.

"STOP IT, YOUR HURTING HIM!" I begged.

"I'll make his death quick and easy. He won't feel much pain…AVADA KEDAVRA!" A green light shot out from Voldemort's wand. I raised my arm in defense holding my wand. I wouldn't let him kill my boyfriend.

"NOOO!" Suddenly an electric, purple stream of light exploded from the tip of my wand and our spells collided.

_What the fuck did I just do?_

I stood up and held my wand with both hands. My body was full of adrenaline and I was concentrating so hard not to let go. This force between us was extremely powerful. If I broke away first, the Avada Kedavra spell would hit me. I couldn't let go and I never broke my focus. My tears had disappeared and I felt strong and brave. The purple light was gaining on Voldemort.

"WHAT IS THIS MAGIC!?" He yelled in anger and frustration. Everyone around us watched in shock. I assumed this wasn't something that normally happened.

"ARGGGHHHHH!!" Voldemort broke away and the Avada Kedavra spell rebounded back and hit him. He blew up into green smoke as well as the rest of the death eaters. He was gone. I collapsed to the ground, my energy was completed drained. Edward ran to my side as my eyes closed.

"No…oh God, please don't be dead…"


End file.
